From the Mind to the Heart They Find Love
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: A jutsu gone wrong, Ino can recall some of Naruto's memories, Ino sees first hand the depth of Naruto's character. When Naruto is about to lose his childhood dream of becoming Hokage, its up to Ino and a little white lie to save her friend. But will one little white lie turn into a reality? Sometimes the one you least expect to fall in love with could be the one you're waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

"I said no Ino and I mean no! I won't be your guinea pig, I have a lot on my mind right now and I really don't want you tinkering inside my head, plus Tsunade needs me to be in her office in fifteen minutes." Naruto stood on the side of the training field nine as he leaned against a tree talking to his friend.

"Please Naruto you must let me try this new mind/ body transfer jutsu on you, you're the only one of my friends that's in the village right now. I swear all I will be able to do is control your body while I'm still in my own body and afterwards I'll buy you five bowls of Ramen at your favorite stand." Ino was pleading for Naruto to let her try it out on him just this one time.

"Maybe some other time Ino, see ya later tater." Naruto got off the tree; turned around and started to walk away from his blond compatriot.

"_I see, so you'll do anything for Sakura if she puts on a big fat fake smile for you but not for me, well like it or not Uzumaki you're going to help me with this jutsu!"_ Ino said to herself as she went through the proper hand signs.

"_**Mind / Body and Soul Possession Jutsu."**_ The jutsu hit on target but Naruto kept walking as if nothing happened to him at all.

Ino felt the jutsu work but she was inside this weird abandoned factory, as she felt something wasn't right, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"**It seems we have an unwelcome visitor in the mindscape of my host, a very pretty but annoying little girl from the Yamanaka clan." The Kyuubi quickly picked Ino up with his large paw and showed her his humongous fangs. "I believed he told you **_**"no"**_** am I correct? Yet here you are invading his personal space as if you're queen of the universe, do you have any decency or respect for those who asked you politely to leave them be? I should eat your very soul for what you've done!"**

"Noo...No please... nooo… help me someone…Naruto please can you hear me? The Kyuubi is going to kill me!" Screamed Ino as she struggled while being held in the Kyuubi's enormous paw.

"**I hate that name you aggravating little insect… you may call me Kurama my dear little rapacious mind intruder! Do you know what happens when you ignore Naruto's wishes and violate his privacy? You become my lunch when you enter my host's mind!"** Kurama smiled as he brought Ino closer to his fangs as if he was going to kill her.

"Kurama stop!" Yelled a voice sounding like Naruto's as he came out of a portal to stop the large fox's cruel torture of the girl.

"**Don't you tell me what to do! She's going to pay for breaking into my home and Naruto's mind!"**

"You know Naruto won't like that you killed one of his comrades, just let her go and things can go back to normal." Said the Naruto in the mindscape as he left the portal entrance completely.

"**No, now go back to where you were at and leave me be!"** Kurama hated for anyone to tell him what to do.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you Fur ball!" Mindscape Naruto quickly ran toward Kurama and jumped up on his large size fox's paw and stabbed him in the paw that was holding Ino.

Kurama quickly dropped Ino as the kunai stuck into his flesh. Ino hit the floor and darted toward the portal at top speed. Her only thought was any place was better than where she was now.

"Ino wait don't go in there! I can send you back to your own mind but if you go in that part of the brain I don't know if you will survive?" The mindscape Naruto ran after the blond to stop her from entering Naruto's forbidden memories.

As Ino didn't hear the warning or chose to ignore it, she went straight through the portal. As she stopped inside a dark passage a bolt of strange energy that felt like electricity struck the young blond making her seize up. Suddenly there were waves off lights and images that flashed across her face; she saw Naruto as a boy sitting alone in his apartment crying and wondering why was he alone and everyone seemed to hate his very existence for no reason. She also witness her and Sakura yelling and teasing Naruto and telling him that he is not loved and that he will die unloved and the world will be thankful for his passing. She saw Iruka protecting Naruto as Mizuki tried to kill Naruto, she hears Iruka through choked up tears tell Naruto that he's sorry for making him feel so all alone in the world. Naruto runs away but comes back to hear Iruka's words that inspire him to take on Mizuki and win. Ino witness how Naruto henge into Sasuke to get a kiss from Sakura but realize that Sakura's heart belongs only to Sasuke. She saw another flash when his squad came across Zabuza and Haku and the young man being killed to save his master, this scene haunts him to this day as she can feel every emotion from every memory over flood her mind. As the flashes keeps coming, she witness the breakup of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata cries on Naruto's chest uncontrollably, she tells him that she has an arrange marriage and that she is obligated by her clan for the future of all Hyuuga to fulfill it. She tells Naruto to not say another word because each word he says on how much he loves her feels like a knife wound to her heart that she will never recover from; she tells him after all these years she finally felt completely loved and cherished. Through choked up tears she said she was thankful that it was Naruto who returned those same feelings she had for him. She hears Hinata tells Naruto that she loves him one last time and she will never love another man as long as she lives. She asked Naruto to make love to her so she can never forget the scent of his body, the smile on his face and the love he has for her in his heart. The next morning Naruto's hand searches instinctively for the love of his life as he sleeps, only waking up to find her side of the bed empty and cold. For the first time in years Naruto cries and doesn't know if he have the will -power to go on another day without her. More and more memories overflow the young woman's mind, finally she feels something pull her out of all those memories and everything goes dark. She hears her name being called over and over again, she finally open her eyes and sees Naruto hovering over her with concern on his face. She reaches up and hugs Naruto and cries like she never cried before, suddenly she realize that she's back in the same prison where this nightmare began. As she looks up she sees the Nine Tail Fox sneering down at her with disgust.

"Please just let me leave! Don't kill me or eat me, I'm sorry for entering his mind without permission. Just let me out of here!" Ino was hysterical at this point she was about to sprint away again.

"Calm down Ino, he's not going to eat you. Are you all right? You were exposed to some of Naruto's memories and feelings of his childhood past all the way up to the present, what you experienced could traumatize you completely are you truly feeling alright Ino?" Ino told him she was alright and needed a minute to get composed. "Good… by the way you can call me Zen." He quickly extended his hand and pulled Ino off the floor.

"What is this place? This is no mind like I ever saw before and I've been in many minds." Ino stood up and got behind Zen as she looked at Kurama in fear.

"**Humph… like I would want to eat a bunch of skin and bones; you really need to put on some weight girly, no man would want a woman that they can't grab onto without snapping her like a twig."** Kurama put his head down on his paw and continued to stare at the blond for trespassing as he had an angered look.

Something must have snapped inside the mind of Ino she began to stare back at the fox and before she knew it she was cursing at him.

"How would you know what a man wants? You're just some stupid fox who doesn't even have a penis and if you did have one you wouldn't know where to put it to save your life." She quickly got from behind Zen and kept bawling the fox spirit out. Ino stopped yelling as she looked into Kurama's eyes.

"**HA HA HA "**Kurama began to laugh at Ino's hilarious attempt to stand up to him and be brave.

Zen looked at Ino and Kurama and shook his head at the two back and forth antics.

"Anyway Ino you were exposed by both Naruto's and Kurama's chakra, you also delved too deep inside the mind of Naruto. His mind on instinct tried to get rid of the foreign threat; which by the way is you out of his mind. I'm surprised you're not some babbling idiot after all the things you were exposed to, yet we won't know if you're alright until you leave this mindscape." Zen examined her to make sure she was okay.

"For some reason I can recall some of Naruto's memories, I knew the baka had it rough growing up but what he went through was inhumane! And you, he met you through the Waterfall of Truth. You were once his dark side of his personality; once I get out of Naruto's head I'm going to the bar and have a nice long drink."

Zen began to laugh at Ino's reaction to everything.

"Well before you go I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you just witnessed, not even Naruto. Something's are better left in the dark, if Naruto knew you witnessed every private part of his life he would be furious and embarrassed. Now let's get you out of here." Zen smiled at Ino as he was about to perform a way to get her back to her own mind, everyone felt a rumble and a shockwave that staggered all three of them.

"What was that?" Asked Ino afraid that something else bad was about to happen.

"Let's take a look through Naruto's eyes and see." Kurama mentally made a screen appear as they watched Naruto in Tsunade's office.

"I'm sorry to say brat but it looks like you are only leading Sasuke by one clan vote to become Hokage so far and the elders aren't saying who they will cast their vote for yet. The Daimyo and I nominated you but some clans and elders are reluctant to cast their vote for you; I believe that some of the elders are putting pressure on the clan leader' to nominate Sasuke Uchiha. Since Sasuke came back and now he's engaged to Sakura; he has announced his plans to revive his clan immediately, many believe that a family man would be more appropriate than a bachelor for the job. Naruto are you dating someone and is it serious? That may get the support of the undecided clans and elders? I know the elders approached you about meeting eligible Kunoichis; maybe you should think about it and meet them. "Tsunade looked at Naruto with great concern.

"Where did everything go so wrong Tsunade? I lost the woman I love to clan politics and now it looks like I'm about to lose the dream I had since I was a kid to the same thing. I want love…real love; if I'm to ever marry I would at least like to meet the woman of my own choosing and who chose me." Naruto headed to the door with sadness in his heart. Tsunade could only feel compassion for the young man.

"**That's what that tremor and odd feeling was, he's hurting… his sadness has finally caught up with him. After all he's done it comes down to a bunch of idiots that decide his fate."** Kurama looked at Naruto through the mindscape images that was displayed inside Naruto's head.

"Wait their going to take away Naruto's one shot at being elected the Hokage? Naruto was made for that job! He went through hell and back, he saved us all at the Tobi's and Madara's last battle stand. And they're doing this because he's not engaged or ready to make a family yet? Get me the hell out of here! I saw what Naruto went through most of his life, if anyone deserves to be the Hokage of Konoha its Naruto Uzumaki!" Ino was heated on how Naruto's dream was going down the drain.

"Okay hold still Ino, this should put you back into your body but remember not to tell anyone what you've seen especially Naruto." Zen concentrated his chakra into Ino's mindscape body; she slowly disappeared from Kurama and Zen presence.

Ino woke up looking up at the blue sky filled with clouds, she quickly ran toward the Hokage Hall at top speed to help her blond friend. She didn't have a clue on how to help Naruto but she was going to do something.

* * *

As Tsunade and three of the elders were coming out of the building, they were approached by Ino who was completely out of wind from that long sprint.

"Yamanaka-san, good day to you, what so important that has you running at top speed in this blistering heat?" Asked Hironoba as he saw the girl almost drench in sweat.

"I'm looking for Naruto," as she panted for air.

"You just missed him; I don't know where he's at the moment." Said Tsunade as she turned to the elders.

"Oh so you're looking for him to help you trained?" Asked another one of the village elders.

Ino looked at the villagers and Tsunade and recalled what the Hokage said earlier to Naruto. "Well actually we have a date but I was so into my training that I almost forgot, that's why I'm so sweaty and out of wind from running to get here." Ino's lie made everyone's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Like a date…_**Date**__**?"**_ As Hironoba looked surprised by what Ino said.

"Of course a real _date, _we have been seeing each other for quite a while now. We both are pretty unsure on how to label it so we're taking it real nice and slow." Ino smiled at the elder with her cunning lie.

"Funny Naruto never mentioned that he was dating the matriarch of the Yamanaka clan? You would've thought he would've told us about his newly formed dating situation. Did you know anything about this Tsunade?" Said another village elder as his eyes quickly darted toward the aging Hokage.

"No, you would've thought Naruto would've at least told me of all people he was dating again and especially if it was Ino." Tsunade began to suspect that the young blond in front of her was lying.

Ino could tell how Tsunade was looking at her and not buying her story one bit. "Naruto is still unsure about his feelings for me but he wants to make sure that it's for real, Naruto always thinks about someone else's feelings before he does his owns. For some reason he thinks he's protecting me, I don't have the faintest to clue to what though?"

Tsunade suspicion seemed to drop a little after she said that.

"Well this is a surprise, Ino why don't you and Naruto stop by at the gala tomorrow. Every clan leader and important diplomat from other countries will be there, with you on Naruto's arm will show the people of Konoha and other villages that we are a thriving village that's getting stronger thanks to women like you standing by a powerful nominated Hokage of our village." Hironoba smiled at Ino with his old yellow and stained teeth.

"Naruto hate those kinds of parties, he never shows up to them and he hates to be a phony; smiling and agreeing just so he doesn't offend someone. Naruto is straightforward; he really doesn't know how to be untruthful. So he stays at home and hopes his actions speaks louder than his words." Ino pulled up one of Naruto's feelings and memories from a past party that he detested going to but she didn't know how she conjured the feeling or memory.

Tsunade started to feel maybe they were dating, she knew that Naruto hated not telling the truth when he was asked a question because people took offense to his truthful opinion.

"Well it would be in his best interest to show up with you, Naruto is very important to this village and with you there you could be his… let's say personal advisor on political matters for the future."

"Yes Ino if you can make Naruto come than it would be for his best interest. I know I can't order you to make him come but this celebration could mean everything for his future." Tsunade hoped that Ino could make Naruto come and act civilized; this could sway a lot of votes his way.

"No problem." Ino now had to tell Naruto she fabricated a story about having a relationship with him and he had to go along with the lie in front of all of his friends at a party he had no intention of going to. Yeah this would probably the hardest thing she ever had to do as she thought to herself.

The Hokage and the elders smiled at Ino as they left her presence. The first thing on her agenda was to find Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto sat upon the Hokage monument, he looked out over the village and sighed. He started to feel that the world was against him, no matter how much happiness he received, somehow his misery seemed to double to him when happiness was about to become a constant factor in his life.

"I should have figured you would be here, this is the only place in the world that gives you great comfort." Ino walked toward her blond friend with sadness in her heart.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Naruto was kind of shock about what she said; only Hinata knew about his own little happy place on top of the Hokage mountain.

"Just a lucky guess; Naruto you may be angry at me but I did this for you. I lied to Tsunade and the elders about our relationship?"

"Relationship…? What do you mean by _relationship_?" Naruto stood up and walked toward her.

"Relationship as in dating and being serious… along with having kids and a house with a white picket fence and a dog in the future type of _relationship."_ Ino said it so fast she didn't even think what she said made sense and she was embarrassed for just saying it in front of Naruto that way.

"Nice joke Ino that actually cheered me up a bit." Naruto chuckled about the idea of them two actually dating." No one will ever believe that you and I would be in that type of relationship." Naruto use his fingers to simulate quotations marks emphasis on _relationship._

"It's true Naruto, I found out that they may want to make Sasuke Hokage but you deserve the title of Kage not Sasuke. This was the only way I could think of to save your dream job, it just one little lie."

"Ino I want to be Hokage but deceiving my friends and countrymen isn't the way, you have to come clean about this. I know you want to help me but things like this find a way of getting out of control and this can cause more harm than good." Naruto could only shake his head in disapproval.

"Naruto the elders and Tsunade want to see you at that party, just go along with it for a little while. When the time comes we can make up some story of why we broke up and then you will be the Kage of Konoha. It's a perfect plan Naruto, hell I'll even help you find a bride after the phony breakup." Ino smiled at the blond as she went over the plan.

"I'm going to the party so that you can tell the truth about how you lied and hope that Tsunade don't punch you into next week. Once we explain you were just trying to help, Tsunade and the elders won't be mad. We will talk to them in another room in private so no one will be the wiser." Naruto couldn't believe the day he was having.

Naruto just bare with this idea for a little while okay, we'll go to the party and if things start to go bad then I'll come clean. Just make sure you're dressed to kill at this gala, you're going to be the next Hokage thanks to me."

Naruto shook his head, he figured he would have better luck convincing her to tell the truth when he pick her up at her home to go to the party. As it began to turn dark both blonds decided to head home.

* * *

"Ino get down here now!"Ino's mother was heated as she yelled upstairs.

"Yes what is it?" Ino came down to see her mother walking back and forth furiously talking to herself.

"I heard a disturbing rumor today involving my daughter and Naruto Uzumaki that you two are dating! I know my daughter isn't the one to keep secrets from her own mother is she? These lies both of you are telling who started it?"

Ino stood there not saying a word and then she got her courage up to speak.

"I started the rumor; Naruto didn't have anything to do with it. I did this to help Naruto, you know that right? I know that you don't like Naruto but…"

"When did I ever say something like that? I too believe that Naruto should be the Hokage but not through deceit, our family owes Naruto more than you think. Remember when Pein attacked the village? I was among the ones killed in the village." Ino mother's face grew a sorrow look.

"Wait why wasn't I told about this!" Ino ran into her mother's arm and hugged her as if she was about to disappear.

"Your father thought it was better that you didn't know what happened to me. Your father came back to the village and found my body, he thought I was dead and went out for revenge. Once he made it to the center of the village he saw that the dead were being revived thanks to Naruto. He rushed back home to be by my side, as I woke up he told me about Naruto's bravery. Your father and I swore that we would do whatever we could to help Naruto in the future, but deceit isn't going to be one of them! You didn't think this through Ino, what if the elders find out? What if someone who truly loves Naruto turns away from him because they think he truly loves you? This could hurt Naruto a thousand times more than not becoming Hokage. I won't say anything but the choice is yours." Ino's mother went upstairs to calm down for awhile.

Ino mother's words started to sink in but she kept recalling some of Naruto's memories, her empathy for Naruto outweighed her logic. She decided at the party to let Naruto make the final decision. As she lay in her bed a thought and a memory flashed in her mind.

"_The other reason he doesn't go to those fancy parties because Hinata is obligated to attend them. It's too painful for him to see her with another man."_Ino sat straight up on the bed quickly as she recalled a memory. The last time he saw her, her husband was telling everyone at the party they were going to start making a huge family soon. He was drinking and telling everyone that tonight was a good time as any to start a family. She could feel Naruto's jealousy, anger but most of all his hurt. She took in a heavy sigh, she wanted to help him but so far all she did caused was trouble for Naruto. Now he had to see Hinata with her husband and that was more painful for Naruto than any other memory that popped into her head. _"I'm sorry Naruto, tomorrow I will tell them the truth at the party, and you shouldn't have to suffer for my lies."_ Ino put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes; she wondered how could one good deed cause so much trouble?


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I want to say thank you to all that read this story. I really do appreciate it. I've got a lot more PMs than reviews saying why Ino of all people. I know I write a lot of Naru/Hina and people like my **Love and Sacrifice **story but I wanted to experiment on a character that's rarely used in anime and manga. I always thought of Ino as a blond Sakura with a special bloodline. I read many stories of Naru/Ino and some were great, but the Ino character always seemed to be the same. That's because she's rarely used and it's hard to give her a personality other than that of Sakura type personality. Most stories have her being a Gossiper,Anorexia, talent-less and very shallow person. Don't get me wrong not all stories are like that but I wanted to move away from that stereotype character. I wanted to show everyone her character as her father seen her before he died in the manga, I figured this would be a better Ino than a very negative character that she always assumed to be. Thanks for reading my story once again and check out **Love and Sacrifice ** Naru/Hina.

* * *

As Ino stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, she looked in the mirror and wondered why out all of her girlfriends they seemed to find a man that loved them endlessly while she was alone. Hinata had gotten Naruto and Sakura somehow stolen Sasuke's heart. She gave a chuckle to herself; Sakura had both top ninjas in the village yearning for her affection's. Naruto lost the battle for Sakura heart but got something a hundred times better with Hinata. Ino thought she would date her lazy teammate but found out he was in love with Temari. Choji fell in love with this foreign girl named Liana; Choji called it love at first sight and married her in three days time. Choji was the first one married out of the rookie 12 group and seemed to like to rub it into their faces that the fat-ass of the group found his soul mate first. She remembered trying someone a bit older in the form of Genma Shiranui, many in her clan shook their heads at this, especially her mother. Eventually Genma found someone older and left Ino, although hurt she continued to look for love but she couldn't find any man that measured up to her standards. Although Naruto came across her mind once or twice, she felt that if he wasn't with Hinata or him being obsessed with Sakura than he would have been a decent guy to go out with. Now she had a date with the baka but it was based on a lie, she took a deep sigh and wondered if she would ever meet her Prince Charming? As she dried herself off and put on her under clothes she asked her mother could she come help her get ready for the political party at the Hokage council hall? As she sat their looking in the mirror her mother came and grabbed a brush, she took a deep sigh as she looked at her daughter.

"Are you still on planning on continuing this lie?" Ino's mother pulled her daughters hair back and brushed the long golden strands with great care.

"I'm going to tell the truth to Tsunade and the council tonight and tell them Naruto had nothing to do with it. You were right, I put Naruto in a terrible predicament all because of my bad judgment, and I thought I could help guide him to his dream of Hokage with a lie. I hope they can forgive my little lie." Ino showed true remorse on her bad decision.

"You're a good friend Ino; I can't fault you for wanting to help him. For a minute and just a minute I thought it was a good idea to lie to the council and clan leaders about your fabricated relationship. Now since Naruto is coming to get you, let's make you look like the princess you are and make him wish that lie you told was the truth. Tonight enjoy yourself and be spectacular, shine like the star you are. By the way you're not wearing that dress! I bought you a new one and it will make every woman at the party envious of you." Ino's mother smiled as she kept doing her hair.

Ino smiled, tonight was the first time she was going out with a man in nearly six months but it wasn't a real date par' say. As her mother finished putting the final touch on her daughter's hair, she went and got the dress and gave it to Ino. As she looked at the dress she wondered how her mother could afford a garment of this style. This dress was for true nobles and she knew that even the nobles would refuse to buy a dress like that because it was too expensive. Ino hugged her mother and quickly put on the dress. The dress was long and black with a gold trim and showed Ino's back which made her look more stunning. She turned around and saw how it hugged her body as if it was tailored made just for her. It showed all of Ino's womanly curves and made her look like some glamorous actress in the movies. She thought to herself that if a man didn't look her way and stare with lust then he had to be brain dead or bat for the other team.

"Ino! Naruto is here and waiting for you to come down." Her mother yelled upstairs as Ino could hear her talking to Naruto after that banshee scream of hers reached upstairs.

Ino figured she would walk down stairs in a sexy way and make Naruto hyperventilate from her astounding beauty. She started to stride down the stairs looking like a model out of a magazine when she saw the back of Naruto's head.

"Are you ready to take the most beautiful woman in the village to the party now Uzumaki-san?" She said in one the most seductress voice she could imitate from one of her favorite actress as she posed on the stairs as a woman trying to seduce a man.

Naruto turned around and smiled at Ino. Ino's breath was almost taken away at the sight of the man that seemed to have a glow all around him. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had one of the most gorgeous smiles she had ever seen, he was wearing a formal suit that fitted on his body perfectly. It was all white and his shirt was the darkest black that made the suit stand out even more. She thought he looked like one of those male models in a magazine. She couldn't understand it; this was the same man under all of that tacky orange? She could only come up with one word that described Naruto in that moment…perfect. Her eyes never left his presence as she walked down the stairs staring at Naruto; she tripped on one of the steps by not paying attention to her surroundings. As she yelled coming down the stairs Naruto caught her bridal style in his arms. As he placed her down on one of the steps, he noticed that one of the heels was coming off her foot. He gently grabbed her ankle and adjusted the heel so that it would fit back perfectly on her foot. Ino stared at Naruto as her face went red from being touched by him in a gingerly way as he rubbed her ankle.

"_You didn't fall for me did you?"_

"Fall for you? I… didn't… fall...for yo…you..." Ino was flustered and beet red on what she thought she heard come from Naruto's mouth as she stuttered just like Hinata.

"I said you didn't wait long for me…not did you fall for me. I'm like fifteen minutes late and I know that you didn't fall on purpose for me to catch you." Naruto gave Ino another grand smiled that sent a shiver of delight to the girl's soul as he continued to massage her ankle.

Ino sighed in relief, he was thinking of something totally different from what she was thinking. She couldn't understand it, she was with him yesterday and she wasn't so, so…attracted to him like she was now. It had to be the suit and the way he wore his hair. Usually it was all spiky and unkempt, but today it looked like he went to a professional salon and had the works done to his hair. _"Is this the man Hinata always saw standing in front of her all these years?"_ Ino's mother smirked as she looked at her daughter get so flustered at the sight of Naruto, she told Naruto to let her daughter rest while they go and catch up on current events in the village. Ino was so very glad her mother took Naruto into the other room so she could get her thoughts together. As Naruto and Ino's mother finished talking, Ino told him she was ready to go to the party. As they stepped outside Ino couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto had rented a carriage to take them to the party in style. As she stepped into the carriage there was a bouquet of flowers waiting on the seat just for her. She started to feel like a real life princess and Naruto was Prince Charming…she never thought in a million years that Naruto could fit the role so easily. As they sat in the carriage, Naruto told Ino that they would get the elders alone in a private room and tell them the truth and ask them not to inform the villagers of their deception. Naruto figured since it involved Ino they would keep quiet about it since Ino was the future matriarch and that she could easily cause trouble later on down the line for them. As they rode in the carriage she mentally forced herself to only think of Naruto on how he used to be. As she remembered the orange goof ball as when they were a kid, she found that her attraction to Naruto was wearing off slightly…so she thought. As they talked about other things on the way, she realized that he was more mature and that he was actually smarter than she gave him credit for.

* * *

As the two blondes arrived at the party, Naruto offered his arm so Ino could be escorted in. She blushed as she grabbed his inner elbow and walked in. soon as they passed the double doors to get in, all eyes were on the two blondes. The elders quickly walked toward Naruto to bombard him with questions, as he looked over he saw Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the Land of Snow he introduced her to Ino. As Ino and Naruto were surrounded in a matter of seconds by many curious clansmen and shinobi to see if the rumors were true, Ino gave a nod to Naruto to go and mix with the crowd.

Princess Koyuki watched Naruto as he walked away from Ino, as she looked at the rumored girlfriend of Naruto's she felt something just wasn't right. She heard everyone at the party talking about the two of them and how they're dating; it was the most talked about topic of the gala. She decided to keep her eye on Ino just awhile longer.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh as he was pulled away from his friends by the elders of the village. He went off with the elders to a more private location away from prying ears; Naruto decided to tell them later with Ino about the lie she told.

As Naruto looked at the three of the elders, he wondered what was so important to drag him off from the party. As he entered the room there were some elder men and women with foreign clothes waiting on his arrival along with the Hokage. As he bowed to them, they never once opened their mouths' or returned the gesture.

"Naruto I have an S-rank mission for you, it's of great importance that you take this mission A.S.A.P... " Tsunade held the file in her hands.

"Why not Sasuke? It seems that the elders favor him more than me as of lately." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at all three elders.

Tsunade handed Naruto the file in her hand. Naruto took the file and read it as his eyes grew big in astonishment.

"As you can see it involves your friend Priestess Shion, the Demon Country has offered a substantial amount of money for her return. Since you're her friend and everyone knows about your abilities, they asked for you personally to rescue her from Yukigakure. We believe that it's the work of one man who kidnapped her but he's has some followers that are former shinobi to help him but the Yukigakure has nothing to do with it and they have shut down all entrances to their borders." The elder known as Johall spoke and looked directly at Naruto.

"That's the village that Hidan is from as I recall. Why would they kidnap princess Shion?"

"They didn't but in simple terms...religion." As the elder began to speak to Naruto.

"Bullshit it's got more to do than religion! The moment I walked in this room I've been monitored by Shion's bodyguard while he's in his stealth jutsu and a host of others at the party who I recognize when I last went to the Demon Country! Shion is my friend and I want the truth, why did this man from the Yukigakure kidnap Shion?"

Suddenly there was laughter in the room.

"Just as impressive as ever, she chose wisely on choosing you for a future husband. Here I thought you wouldn't recognize my chakra signature. And you're right I'm coming clean right now about everything." Shion's bodyguard known as Ryuzagi appeared out of the wall like a ghost and smiled at his friend he met two years ago.

As the leaders from the Demon Country all bowed their heads in respect to Naruto for listening to their plea.

As you know the villagers of Yukigakure is the birthplace of Hidan but they're not followers of Jashin religion. Hidan had a student there he took a liking to and trained him in the ways of Jashin. This man is known as Tésar and he's just as ruthless as Hidan was." Ryuzagi was cut off by Naruto.

"Just tell me why he kidnapped Shion." Naruto looked at his friend.

"The followers of Jashin were defeated many centuries ago by one of the Priestess of the Demon country and her followers. The last surviving member of Jashin fled but not before he cursed one of the Priestess children. The last living member of the Jashin religion came back eighteen years later and sacrificed the Priestess child he cursed and somehow gain immortality through a strange jutsu he used on the priestess child. It is believed that in Shion's bloodline their lies a curse for them and a blessing for followers of Jashin, our elders believe that this so called curse is similar to Orochimaru's curse seal but it embeds itself into the victims D.N.A. and the parent's pass it on through their children somehow. The last Priestess that was killed was ten years ago and guess who did it? Hidan! He used some of the Jashin teaching and technique to become immortal by killing Shion's mother." Ryuzagi was cut off by Naruto.

"I thought she died of natural causes?" Naruto seemed interest in the story more now.

"That's what we wanted people to think, especially Shion, so we started that lie to cover up the truth." Said the elder as his head slumped to the ground.

"We were able to get to her but she laid dying begging us to take care of Shion and protect her from all evil that would prey on her and her abilities. We believe that Tésar is trying to recreate what Hidan done and become an immortal just like him. "Ryuzagi looked into Naruto's eyes hoping he would take the assignment.

Naruto knew that look all too well, Ryuzagi was in love with Shion.

"I'll take the assignment, who are my teammates?" Naruto handed Tsunade the file back to her.

"None… this is a solo mission Naruto, we have a peace treaty with Yukigakure. If we send in a team, we will be breaking our treaty with them and they can claim that we are preparing to attack them especially since they closed down all their borders to every country." Tsunade explained the consequences of the actions that could happen if a Konoha team was caught in Yukigakure.

"Naruto if you can't rescue Shion from her captors, then you must kill her simple and plain without any hesitation on your part. We can't have another mad man like Hidan running around killing at random. You have seven days before the ritual takes place and if you're caught by the enemy you must kill yourself, this mission of yours could affect both of our countries that's why we chose you because of…" Said one of the Demon country ambassadors before he was cut off.

"Because of my friendship with Shion, you can say that I went rogue to save her and the Leaf can back up the Demon country claims that it was the action of one lone shinobi. They aren't going to go to war for the action of one ninja's personal agenda. Leaving both Konoha and the Demon country blameless from any kind of political incident that may occur due to my actions in their country. That's why Sasuke wasn't chosen for this particular mission; this right here seems like a suicidal mission but I'll do it for Shion." Naruto face went to that of sadness, he knew that Shion only chance of surviving this ordeal was him but the odds weren't in his favor.

* * *

As the Konoha elders talked to the Demon country ambassadors; they went over negotiations if Naruto return their priestess back safe and sound. Naruto decided to head back to the party to see Ino and to tell her that they can talk to the elders in private in a little while. As he walked out of the room and down the hall he ran into someone he was hoping not to see…Hinata.

"Evening Naruto-kun, it's been a while since we saw each other. How have you been?" Hinata smiled stirred emotions in Naruto that he hoped that would disappear over time but to no avail they were still there and stronger than ever.

"Evening Hyuuga-san, it has been awhile. I have to go to the party I hope to see you again one day soon." Naruto knew that she might be here but he couldn't deal with the pain of seeing her again so soon especially since she was pregnant now.

"Really Naruto, you expect me to believe that? Do you hate me that much to lie to me about getting back to that party? You hate these parties more than I do! You said we would always be honest with each other and now you're lying to me just to get away from?" Hinata's eyes showed moisture as she looked ready to cry.

If it was one thing Naruto hated in the world to see; it was Hinata crying or sadness in her heart. It always brought sorrow in the depth of his soul.

"No I have to get back to Ino and have her meet…"

"Yes I recalled the rumors of your relationship with her that has everyone talking about with great curiosity; she was the last person in the world I thought you would be serious about. As strange as it sound Naruto, I'm glad that you found someone to love. Now that I know that you're happy, I can try to be happy with my husband. He really is a good man Naruto; I should give him the chance to make our marriage work." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly in hers.

"You never gave him the chance because of me?" Naruto didn't know if he should be happy or ashamed that he was holding her back from happiness. True he was glad she still loved him but he didn't want her to be in a loveless marriage especially since she was five months pregnant with her husband's child.

Hinata shook her head in a yes manner. As she squeezed Naruto's hand, she heard someone opening a door as one of the elders walked out. She quickly withdrew her hand so she wouldn't be caught doing anything that could be deemed as scandalous.

"Ahh Uzumaki-san I'm so glad that I was able to catch you before you entered the party room, I want to introduce you to some influential people of the community and council before you leave the village. This will be a great opportunity for you to make connections just in case you make Hokage, walk with me Uzumaki-san your future awaits you through these doors." As the elder Konoha elder grinned at Naruto.

"I'll let you get back to the party; I'll be in once I've taken care of my business with the Hokage." Hinata bowed at two of them and waited for Hokage to meet her in another room.

Hinata looked at the man of her dreams walk away, it seemed only like yesterday they were the love of each other's lives. Yet it seemed to her he was still hurting from their break-up but he had Ino as his girlfriend, right? She decided to see just how close the two of them really were, she had to witness firsthand how strong those feelings they shared were. It seemed that old habit of Hinata's about stalking Naruto was rearing its ugly head once again.

* * *

As Naruto walked into the party, he was introduced to almost everyone of importance there. He spoke and made idle chit-chat hoping that he could hurry up and go on his mission to save his friend. Ino was talking to some of her friends and didn't realize that Naruto came back to the party. As she sat down she rubbed her ankles from the pressure of wearing high heels.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Asked Princess Koyuki as she smiled at Ino.

Ino smiled back and told her it was okay.

"So whose brilliant idea was it to lie about you two having a relationship?" Princess Koyuki crossed her legs and waited for an answer.

Ino nervousness grew, she was one of Naruto's friends when he was younger but she wasn't sure if she should tell her.

"My acting skills are unrivaled; I can tell you that if I can see your false love then they can see it as well. You want my advice to pull this off like your dating for real?" Ino hesitated but decided to listen to Princess Koyuki. "Example you didn't even notice that Naruto came back into the room. If you care for someone then your eyes will always be on him and you should smile when you see him. You never know who could be watching you and you must act like they're true feelings. When someone ask you about Naruto tell them what you find attractive about him, don't make up things people know when you're being phony." Princess Koyuki sat down next to her and continued to give her advice on how to act by doing little small things to make the relationship appear real.

"How did you figure it out so quickly?" Ino had to know.

"Because most women that meet Naruto find a strange connection with him, they find themselves staring at him and don't know why. I seen a certain look in their eyes that's unexplainable but their emotions are all focused on Naruto. They focus so hard on him that they forget where they are and they're over flooded with passion on just being next to Naruto. They have that perfect moment with him when he smiles at you where time just seems to stop and all you can hear is your own heart beating just for him, you see him as a knight in shining armor or a fairy tale prince of your dream." Koyuki looked as if she was speaking from experience, her face was flushed and she seemed to be sweating a lot.

"Why are you helping me?" Ino looked puzzled by what she was being told.

"Because Naruto would never go along with any lie unless it was very important, just make sure you follow my advice to the _**T**_." Princess Koyuki got up and went back to her table and sat down.

That never occurred to her that she would have to continue to act a certain way all the time, she just figured that saying they were going together was okay. She let the thought go out of her head; they would be telling the elders tonight that this was all a lie any way. As she scanned the room for Naruto, she saw him talking to a bunch of old farts on the council board that refused to accept new ways of changing with the times. She remembered the princess's advice and smiled at Naruto, Naruto looked up and saw Ino and smiled right back at her and waved. Suddenly Ino felt a hot flash when she saw Naruto smile back, she couldn't explain the feeling but it was very intense feeling that left her almost breathless. This was the second time tonight that happened with Naruto and the stuttering as well, she couldn't figure out what had gotten into her of late. She was suddenly pulled out of her trance when Sakura grabbed her by her arm demanding they should speak in private. As Ino removed Sakura's grip from her arm, she politely followed Sakura.

"Spill it Ino-pig! You and Naruto are dating… seriously you two? He's not your type and he's too much of a baka to even get your attention. He may be a good shinobi but he's way below Sasuke level on being a top notch ninja, the village left in his hands definitely wouldn't prosper because of his lack of knowledge of everything. I don't know what you're trying to pull but this could hurt Sasuke's chances of becoming the next Hokage. So stop this horrible charade and tell the elders this is just some kind of misunderstanding. Sasuke is much better suited to become Hokage than Naruto…!" Sakura looked at Ino and saw anger upon her face.

"How dare you speak that way about Naruto! This is the same man who risks all to bring back your precious Uchiha! This is the same man that was willing to die for us on the battlefield against Madara and Tobi! The same man that loved you endlessly and you have the nerves to talk that way about him? Have you ever apologized for the way you treated him when we were kids? I have apologized because it was the right thing to do! Have you once even considered that Naruto is more than just your own personal whipping boy or yes man? I stand by Naruto Sakura; his qualities of a man out-weight Sasuke's charisma and good looks any day of the week! I grew up finally and seen what Sasuke truly holds with in his heart and it's not love or the well being which he claims he holds for this village." Ino was heated and she wasn't going to let Sakura just talk bad about Naruto in front of her that way.

Okay, okay you're right but I have to stand next to my future husband and share his dream, that's the responsibility that I will play in this village." Sakura looked into the eyes of Ino.

"Fine but you don't need to tear Naruto down to put Sasuke on a pedestal; besides whatever my relationship is with Naruto it's our business not yours!" Ino was calming down but she was still angry.

As the two looked at each other tension was running high, Sakura decided to ease the pressure and get some information by doing something Ino wouldn't expect.

"Tell you what Ino why don't you come over for dinner with Naruto so I can make it up to you. Since both of our men are up for the position of Kage we could least be civil and…" Sakura eyes went big as plates as she seen who came around the corner.

"It seems to me to me that Sakura wants some personal information on your relationship Ino. If it was me I wouldn't go to that dinner party for all the tea in the Fire country. Do you mind if I have little chit-chat with Ino-san, Sakura?" Hinata asked in the most polite way that made Sakura obligated to leave. "I must admit I had my doubts about your so called relationship at first, and then I saw you staring at Naruto from across the room and blushing as he waved to you. I need to ask you for a favor Ino. Please take care of Naruto I entrust you with the key to his heart, take away his hurt with your smile. Take away his loneliness with your presence; heal his heart with your love. Naruto's happiness is in your hands Yamanaka-san." Hinata got on her knees and bowed low as her pregnant stomach would let her. "When Naruto is sad he will wear a mask of deception to hide his pain, help make him remove that mask once and for all. He will always change the topic when he's sad and ask about you, don't be fooled make him talk to you, this the only way you can have a future together."

Ino stood there too stunned to say a word, when she broke up with Genma she wished that another woman couldn't take her place in his heart. She wished Genma unhappiness and cursed the day he was born but here was Hinata asking her from the bottom of her heart to cherish her ex-boyfriend. Ino still couldn't say a word but she helped the pregnant Hyuuga back to her feet. Ino watched Hinata head back to the party and then Ino had a quiet thought in her head.

"_I found out about Naruto's hard life through a jutsu gone wrong and learned almost everything that happened in his life by seeing into his mind. Hinata saw the exact same thing but she looked through his heart and Naruto shared his pain with her about his hard life, Hinata found a good man through all that pain and suffering and loved him completely. She had the honor of standing next to a hero who stood bigger than life itself. Hinata I don't know if I can be the type of woman you are but Naruto doesn't love me like you think he does. But I'll be his friend and never betray him."_

Ino gave a smile to herself as she made a promise of a lifetime to her friend. As she returned to the party she could tell something was the matter with Naruto, his smile seemed different from this evening she decided to ask him later if something was wrong.

* * *

As the party started to finally die down, Naruto asked Ino was she ready to go. Ino was a little confused, wasn't they suppose to tell the elders along with the Hokage about the lie? She decided to ask when she got outside. As they said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door to the carriage, Ino told Naruto could they walk back to her home instead of taking the carriage. Naruto nodded his head and walked beside Ino on the way to her home. It was quiet among the two of them until Ino broke the silence.

"I thought we were going to tell the elders about our little fabrication?" Asked Ino quizzically looking at Naruto.

"Yeah about that Ino, I was wondering if you could go along with it for a little while. I'm going to ask that they take my name off the list of potential candidates for the Kage position. Before you ask why, I want to thank you for trying to help me. It was a blessing in disguise; just don't ask me why I'm taking my name off the list. But anyhow, did you like the party Ino?" Naruto smiled brightly at his blonde friend.

Ino knew right away that was a forced and false smile that he was giving and he was trying to get off the subject.

"Just tell me what's going on Naruto? We are friends so just come clean with me." Ino stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Naruto.

"Nothing the matter Ino, this was a wonderful night, how was it to see some of our old friends again?" Naruto still put on that fake smile.

"Fine I talked to Hinata." Ino said flatly while looking at Naruto.

His whole demeanor changed of that of sadness but he recovered quickly with a grand smile. Ino noticed this right away and swiftly thought of something else to say.

"Could we have lunch tomorrow, my treat?"

"Sorry Ino I have to leave the village…"Naruto froze up and didn't say anything else but look up in the night sky.

" Since when could Naruto leave the village so freely without being assign a mission?" This really peaked Ino curiosity. She worked with the Hokage today instead of Shizune passing out missions and Naruto name never came up not once. She realized it had to be an S-rank black file mission." When will you be back?"

"I hope soon, so will you still pretend to be going out with me?"

Ino smiled and blushed and told him that she would still pretend to go out with him. She also told him not to take his name off the list of candidates or she would refuse to go along with the ruse. Naruto sighed in defeat and agreed to her terms, he said he would talk more about everything when he gets back.

"Naruto when you get back part of the negotiating will be that you tell me all about your life, every little detail no matter how small." Ino looked at the blond man in front of her.

Naruto smiled, this time a genuine smile that made her giddy like a school girl.

"Sure, but I hope it won't be too boring for you." Naruto stopped in front of Ino's house and looked deep into her eyes." Thank you once again Ino." As he was going to shake her hand, Ino gave him a hug that surprised him completely. He quickly returned the hug and watched Ino walked into her home and then he headed home to his new house he bought.

Ino stopped by the door as she felt her heart racing, it never thumped that fast before she could ever recall in her life. Tonight was one the strangest nights ever but one of the most memorable ones also. She thought she knew Naruto but she barely scratch the surface, he was more mysterious than she thought. She was thinking to herself that she couldn't wait for him to return to the village.


End file.
